This relates generally to processing of video information and, particularly, to identifying video format.
Video may have different formats based on how it is initially recorded. Different recording or imaging devices may record the video in different formats. As an example, different video formats may include interlaced versus progressive formats, using top field first or bottom field first, etc.
In order to process video, it is desirable to know which format the video is actually in. Knowing this information, the format may be changed to better match the format generally used by an available video display device. If the video is not formatted properly for the display, viewers may see interlacing artifacts in the displayed images.